


ekstradisi

by berryargento



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Crimes & Criminals, F/F, Thief, crappyoneshot.docx
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 21:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3826372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berryargento/pseuds/berryargento
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mereka terikat pada sebuah pertemuan yang lekat dengan air dan minyak. — KotoEli, detective!AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ekstradisi

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfiksi ini tidak dibuat untuk mencari profit apapun, Love Live! bukan milik saya.

* * *

_**.** _

Aku adalah sang _**bintang.**_

Bersinar terang,

lagi kilaunya tak pernah menembus para penantang.

.

* * *

"Eli, berhenti tersenyum seperti orang bodoh dan dengarkan aku." _sister_ dari Gereja Besar Otonokizaka itu melenguh sejenak melihat satu dari dua audiennya tidak menghiraukan penjelasannya. "Hampir saja kau tertangkap, tahu!"

Sang pencuri terkekeh, "Santai saja, Umi, hari ini musuhku hanya bertambah satu, itu saja."

Toujou Nozomi berpangku tangan, helm yang sedaritadi ia pegang sesaat memasuki ruang gereja yang redup mulai ia taruh di salah satu bangku. Senyum terkembang di wajahnya sementara ia melihat Umi berseteru dengan Eli. Data yang dikumpulkan Eli baru saja sudah diumumkan ke khalayak publik melalui berbagai media; segalanya berkat kerja tim _hacker_ mereka. "Sudah, sudah, Umi-chan. Yang penting kita sudah berhasil lagi, kan?"

"Dan? Kurasa badge polisi tidak masuk dalam daftar barang yang harus kau curi." Umi kembali mendengus, tangannya sejurus mengambil benda yang sejak tadi dilihat oleh Eli.

_Minami Kotori. Polisi Detektif Otonokizaka PD._

"Aku tidak sabar dengan misiku selanjutnya." Eli berucap senang. "Ia pasti akan mencariku."

* * *

 **ekstradisi** (c) 2015

Mereka terikat pada sebuah pertemuan yang lekat dengan air dan minyak. — KotoEli, detective!AU.

* * *

Di persilangan jalan tengah Otonokizaka terdapat dua gedung megah yang dibuat mirip oleh kontraktornya.

Sebut saja gedung itu sebagai gedung A dan gedung B. Gedung A dan B memiliki tiga puluh lantai yang sekilas memang seperti bidang simetri.

Gedung A, gedung sebelah kiri adalah gedung yang menjadi pusat barang-barang mewah historis yang merupakan kebanggan kota. Umumnya dibuka saat siang hingga senja, gedung A akan memamerkan koleksi mereka mulai dari lukisan-lukisan, patung, hingga permata yang dianggap memiliki unsur magis. Di lantai-lantai tengah, lantai lima belas hingga tujuh belas, adalah tempat khusus bagi pemilik saham kota memajang kekayaan mereka, dan itu merupakan rahasia dan hanya diketahui segelintir orang. Biasanya lantai tersebut ditutup, dan pengunjung akan segera dialihkan ke taman dan observatori yang berada di atap.

Sementara, Gedung B di sebelah kanan. Gedung ini adalah museum nasional dan perpustakaan, koleksi-koleksi kuno ada di sana, sekaligus juga beberapa pemegang saham membuka pasar saham kecil di lantai-lantai tengah. Di atap ada taman dan observatori yang bentuknya mirip dengan pemandangan gedung A.

Malam ini adalah hari yang lain, seketika sebuah surat datang ditunjukkan untuk menantang para polisi.

Elichika—begitulah ia dikenal—pencuri ulung yang tak pernah gagal atau ditemukan dalam usahanya. Ciri khas yang ia selalu gunakan adalah mengirimkan rencana pencurian dan barang yang akan ia curi ke kantor polisi dalam bentuk kata-kata kias beserta sebuket bunga dan sekotak cokelat. Sampai saat ini, motifnya belum jelas tercetak di media, barang yang ia curi samasekali tidak terduga, dan barang yang dicurinya akan menggemparkan di berita hari selanjutnya.

Kartu itu berbunyi:

Aku adalah sang bintang.

Bersinar terang,

lagi kilaunya tak pernah menembus para penantang.

Wahai para cendekiawan Kepolisian Jepang.

Aku adalah sang bintang.

Malam ini di persilangan antara dua yang sama aku akan datang,

Akan ada barang yang lekang.

Dan itu menjadi tiket untukku pulang.

Semoga kita bisa bertemu di belakang, para polisi Jepang.

( Elichika. )

.

Lantai lima belas, enam belas dan tujuh belas gedung A dibuka lebar untuk setiap pengunjung masuk hari ini hingga tengah malam, polisi berjaga di tiap sisi mulai dari yang memakai seragam maupun yang menyamar sebagai pengunjung.

Satu barang yang dijaga di sana dirasa tepat, orang-orang menyebutnya sebagai _WILD STARS,_ kalung bertahtakan sembilan permata yang berbeda, dan dinilai sangat mahal bagi pencinta barang antik yang baru-baru ini dilelang dan dipajang di gedung A. Pemilik gedung menyebutkan bahwa ini adalah hal yang mendeskripsikan 'bintang' yang dimaksud dalam surat tersebut, dan polisi dengan cepat berkoordinasi untuk mempertahankan benda tersebut hingga titik darah penghabisan. Keramaian ini diatur agar tidak ada yang mendekati sang _WILD STARS_.

Satu diantara sekian banyak polisi menghela nafas panjang, sesekali ia memeriksa arlojinya, lima menit sekali.

"Kotori-chan, jangan melamun, atau nanti kita akan dimarahi."

Letnan Satu Hoshizora Rin memberikan kode. Minami Kotori kembali menghela nafas.

"Kau masih ... tidak terima kalau idemu tidak diterima Inspektur?" Rin berbisik. "Soal Elichika tidak mungkin datang kemari, tapi ke Gedung B?"

Kotori mengangguk. Ia tidak setuju, sama sekali, dan itu benar adanya.

"Hmm, ah!" Rin mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Bagaimana kalau kau ke Gedung B saja untuk memastikan? Seingatku pagar belakang gedung itu dibuka karena beberapa staff lalu-lalang antara dua gedung."

Manik cokelat kekuningannya berkilat sejenak sebelum kakinya dengan tegap membawanya menuju lantai bawah meninggalkan Rin dalam diam.

.

.

.

_Semoga kita bisa bertemu di belakang, para polisi Jepang._

* * *

Memang, ia hanya detektif merangkap polisi berpangkat rendah di sana, dan deduksi miliknya tidak memiliki kekuatan sehingga pendapatnya kurang diterima dan dianggap tidak masuk akal—mengingat tidak ada apapun di Gedung B, ucap mereka terus menerus. Baru kali ini Rin dan Kotori masuk ke dalam tim yang hendak menangkap Elichika, walaupun mereka kelewat antusias mendengar berita tentang pencuri yang tak pernah tertangkap tersebut.

Ini adalah _kesempatan_ , ia tidak boleh melewatkan ini.

Sesegera mungkin ia menuju lantai enam belas menggunakan tangga—untuk menghindari banyak suara yang timbul bila ia menggunakan lift—dan mempersiapkan pistol di tangan untuk jaga-jaga.

Lantai enam belas adalah lantai yang sama di mana Gedung A melaksanakan pameran yang saat ini berlangsung. Bila deduksinya benar, maka lantai Gedung B memiliki makna yang simetris dengan Gedung A, sebuah 'barang penting' pasti ada di sana—

Lantai enam belas bercabang menjadi tiga pintu. Kotori mencoba mengakali salah satu pintu dengan dua kawat yang sudah ia persiapkan dan membuka pintu dengan perlahan. Alat penerangan, senter kecil yang ia bawa tepat ia gunakan, kakinya membuat langkah-langkah kecil menuju ke dalam ruangan.

Yang ada di hadapannya adalah ruangan besar seperti aula dengan rak-rak buku yang berada di sembarang tempat berada di bawah yang bisa dijangkau dengan menuruni undakan tangga beberapa langkah. Ia menuju ujung ruangan dimana dinding kaca tebal memisahkannya dengan atmosfir dunia luar. Tepat di seberang sana kilau cahaya tengah menyelubungi ruang pameran tempat polisi berjaga-jaga.

_Bersinar terang,_

_lagi kilaunya tak pernah menembus para penantang._

Ada beberapa yang memastikan bahwa intuisinya benar.

Rak buku-buku itu membentuk tanda bintang. Dan yang kedua, ruangan ini gelap, sesuai dengan makna kata yang ia tebak. 'Bersinar terang namun tidak menembus' adalah kata yang bermakna negatif, dan 'para penantang' adalah kata ganti untuk 'kepolisian'.

Bila ia benar, maka Elichika akan datang ke ruangan ini, dan ia—

"Selamat malam, nona polisi."

Tak disangka suara itu datang tepat di belakangnya. Ia menelan ludah sebelum ia menoleh. Senternya mengarah tepat ke hadapan seorang wanita muda dengan surai pirang. Ia mengenakan pakaian berwarna biru gelap terpatri dari sinar rembulan redup dipadu sinar senternya yang menyorot.

Sang pencuri mengenakan monokel yang ditanggalkannya sejenak ia membungkukkan badan memperkenalkan diri. Kehadirannya bak seorang aristokrat ingin melantunkan puisi.

"Maaf tapi kau terlambat, walau aku harus mengapresiasi bahwa kau adalah yang benar." ia berucap. "Aku Elichika, panggil saja aku Eli, sungguh kehormatan bagiku untuk—"

Kotori segera maju untuk menahan kedua tangan sang pencuri. Sayang, refleksnya selangkah terlambat dengan kedua tangan sang pencuri mengunci sempurna tangan sang polisi, menahannya di belakang dan memojokkan sang polisi ke hadapan kaca, kaku gerak.

"Kau—"

"Ssh." Elichika berbisik di telinganya. "Aku tidak akan melukaimu, nona, aku bukan seorang yang bermain kasar."

Kotori bersikeras melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman sang pencuri. Dengan kuat di ayunkan kedua tangannya hingga terlepas dari pegangan, sementara Elichika bergerak mundur sekian langkah.

"Mhm, tampak nona sangat lihai," imbuhnya lagi. "Aku menyukai semangatmu, nona. Sinar matamu seperti ingin sekali membunuhku."

"—Apa yang sudah kaucuri?"

Elichika menunjukkan sebuah _flashdisk_ berwarna hitam di hadapan sang polisi. "Kau pasti tahu apa isinya; ini adalah data transaksi gelap untuk semua barang yang ada di gedung seberang." ia memasukkannya kembali ke dalam kantung miliknya.

Cukup dengan basa-basi, Kotori _harus_ menangkapnya.

Namun, bidang penglihatannya kini tertutup oleh cahay luar biasa terang, seperti _blitz_ kamera yang menyinar langsung ke arah matanya. Disusul kemudian dengan suara pecahan kaca dan dirinya terhempas ke arah angin, berada di dekapan sang pencuri.

"Kau—ini lantai enam belas!" pekik sang polisi lantang mencoba melawan udara.

Mereka jatuh bebas. Ya, jatuh bebas. Kotori samasekali tidak mempersiapkan diri. Sementara, mungkin sinar yang menerangi ruang barusan telah disadari oleh orang-orang di Gedung A karena helikopter mulai terdengar menderu.

"Tenang saja, aku takkan membuatmu mati, nona." Elichika berbisik manis. "Aku sangat ingin kita bertemu di saat berikutnya."

Ia tidak dapat mendengar apapun lagi, suara angin terlalu memenuhi telinganya. Matanya membaca jelas gerak mulut itu sebelum _gantole_ milik sang pencuri mengembang, dan mereka berdua melayang dengan sempurna bagai burung.

Yang tidak ia sadari, sedaritadi sang pencuri merengkuhnya seperti seorang pengantin.

Suara sirene mulai terdengar bersahut-sahutan.

Hal terakhir yang didengarnya adalah ucap lembut dalam bahasa asing.

[ _D o svi-da-niya, Kotori._ ]

.

.

.

( **end.** )


End file.
